


First Kiss.

by panther_night



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther_night/pseuds/panther_night
Summary: I hope you liked it!
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Kudos: 80





	First Kiss.

Thomas waved as his friends went to their carriages, intending to drive to the Institute to do some research. Only he and Alastair were left behind in Hyde Park to find a pixie that presumably knew something about the serial killer who had been plaguing London’s streets lately.

It was strange, Thomas thought, how well Alastair fit into their group now given their history. Against all odds, Matthew and Alastair were able to lay their differences aside and find some mutual ground. And Thomas himself had forgiven Alastair too.

Though in hindsight, he wasn’t so sure if he ever was angry, to begin with, or had just been deeply hurt. Now, he was merely glad to be friends with Alastair. They were friends… right? Thomas wasn’t so sure about that. Whatever was between them didn’t exactly feel like friendship, but what else could it be? Yet, every time he looked at Alastair now he had this strange, warm feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t explain.

They were still standing at the same spot where they had said goodbye to the rest of their companions. Both of them were silent and Thomas, staring at everything around him except Alastair, felt a bit awkward. Should he remark on today’s weather or maybe the killings from the night before?

Instead, he blurted out: “I’m glad we’re friends now.”

“Friends?” echoed Alastair. “So that’s what we are?” He looked intensely at Thomas, his dark eyes shining. Thomas wasn’t quite sure if Alastair was amused or offended.

“Y-Yes?” He stuttered, feeling a blush creep up his face. “Aren’t we?”

Alastair sighed, shaking his head and looking around, appearing to check if they were alone. That didn’t help to ease Thomas’s worry.

Then Alastair spoke again. “Close your eyes.”

“What?” Thomas blurted out. He didn’t understand anything anymore.

“Trust me and close your eyes,” repeated Alastair more firmly. “You can throw me into the Thames afterward, all right?” Hesitantly, Thomas nodded and bracing himself he closed his eyes. Surely Alastair wasn’t about to do something sinister.

With his eyes closed, Thomas could hear Alastair stepping closer to him, smelling faintly of cologne, yet he wasn’t quite able to make out the scent. There was the rustling of leaves as the wind picked up, distracting Thomas for a moment from this strange situation he had gotten into. Still, his heart was racing, but with anticipation or dread, he wasn’t sure.

This close, he could feel Alastair’s body warmth and hear the other boy’s steady breathing. Alastair exhaled slowly, put his hands on Thomas’s shoulders, and then… kissed him.

For a moment, everything went quiet in Thomas’s mind. All his attention focused on the feeling of Alastair’s soft lips against his, the scent of Alastair’s cologne, lavender and bergamot, now distinctly in his nose. He closed his eyes reflexively, his heart pounding in his chest. Thomas felt lightheaded and it was as if time stood still for a moment and only started again when Alastair ended the kiss by taking a step back.

It couldn’t have been longer than a couple of seconds, yet suddenly a million thoughts rushed through Thomas’s mind as if the kiss had lasted an eternity. He opened his eyes staring at Alastair who gazed back, a flush evident on his face. Did that just happen? Thomas asked himself. Did Alastair Carstairs really kiss him? Was that his first kiss just now? Alastair Carstairs was his first kiss. He was kissed by Alastair Carstairs and he liked it.

The last thought hurled him out of his sentiments back to the present. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. All he could do was stare at Alastair, his hair slightly dishevelled from the wind.

“So, no throwing me into the Thames then, I suppose,” said Alastair, beginning to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
